My Lovely
by Animea-Khunee-Chan
Summary: hanya sepenggal kisah antara seorang pengusaha muda dan asisten client nya..
1. Chapter 1

'**Hanya cerita ringan, pengantar tidur'**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer©**

**Naruto DKK Sampai detik ini masih Kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance **

**Tapi gak janji bakal berasa romancenya ya..**

**Rate : T, Aman untuk dikonsumsi**

**Warning : Typoo, OOC, Gaje pangkat Abal.**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely© Animea-Khunne-Chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria dewasa berbadan tegap, memiliki pesona sejuta umat. Wajah penuh karisma dibingkai dengan kedua buah safir dengan cambang kumis kucing dikedua pipinya. Itu ciri khasnya. Kemeja putih yang dilipat sebatas sikunya membalut tubuhnya, membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat _Cool _apalagi dengan rambut kuning jabrik morat-maritnya itu. Berkedudukan sebagai Presiden Direktur di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, yang juga menduduki salah satu peringkat perusahaan No. 6 di dunia yang bergelut dibidang pariwisata dan perhotelan menambah daya tarik besar baginya. Dengan segala yang ia miliki diusia ke 28 tahun ini, membuatnya menjadi The Most Wanted seantero Jepang.

"_Kakashi sialan_" gerutu sang Presdir muda Namikaze Corp. Dengan wajah masam ditambah bibir monyong yang cukup hanya 2 centi saja pemuda berkulit tan ini menatap geram jadwal harian yang sedang berada dimeja kerjanya saat ini.

"_Kenapa bisa-bisanya Tou-san, memperkerjakan karyawan incompeten seperti ini?"_

Kesan dingin dan elegan saat perkenalan tadi hilang sudah sampai negeri antah brantah, saat sang presdir muda ini, menggerutu dengan wajah tak jelas.

"_Mati saja kau Kakashi!?"_

Dan tentu saja gerutuan Naruto yang berkali-kali meluncur bebas darimulut manyunnya dan meskipun lirihnya minta ampun tetap masih terdengar oleh seorang pria yang kini berdiri di depan Naruto. Menimbulkan guratan senyum tipis diwajahnya, melihat tingkah tuannya yang hanya ditampilkan jika sedang bersamanya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang berada disebrang nun jauh disana, sedang mengalami gangguan kecil akibat sumpah serapah yang sengaja lahir batin ditujukan padanya. _Poor Kakashi._

"_Yamato_, dimana _pria beruban_ itu sekarang?" Naruto sedang kesal sekesal kesalnya. Cukup dibayangkan saja, bagaimana dongkolnya dirimu jika kau memiliki seorang pegawai yang kau pekerjakan untuk mengurangi beban dan mempermudah segala urusan, yang ada malah kerjanya hanya bisa menambahi jatah dan membuat batin meradang.

Yamato, seorang pria yang berselisih umur 10 tahun dengan tuannya kini hanya tersenyum maklum. Mendengar kata _pria beruban,_ pastilah ia sangat paham akan maksud tuannya tanpa harus dijelaskan siapa dan seperti apa bentuknya.

"Kakashi-san berkata, bahwa ia sedang ada urusan penting, _Uzumaki-san" _dengan tutur kata halus dan selicin sutera putri mahkota kerajaan india, Yamato menjelaskan sebab musabab kenapa sang sekretaris pribadi tuannya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya saat ini.

"_HAH?"_

Itulah respon paling _unbelievable _yang bisa ia tampilkan sekarang ini.

"_Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi?"_

Batin Naruto sedang bergejolak, mendengar perkataan asisten nya ini, tangannya sibuk mengorek-orek lubang telinganya. Manakala telinganya mungkin dengan tak sengaja tersumbat kapas _cotton but _ tadi pagi.

"_Apa dia bilang?"_

Mungkin ucapan Yamato yang amat sangat halus sehalus kain beludru nan licin bak sutera dewi padang pasir itu, kurang tersampaikan dengan apik. Ia mencoba mengingat kata terakhir dari kalimat sang asisten ini,

"_U.. Urusan Penting Katanya?!"_

Sayang sungguh sayang, kata-kata bak oase digurun pasir ini begitu menusuk sanubari Naruto. Sakitnya tuh disini!... (sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si dada kiri).

_BRAKKKK!_

Gebrakan tangan Naruto pada meja kerjanya ini, membuat ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna orange tua ini agak sedikit berisik. Cukup sedikit saja.

Meskipun tampang yang ditampilkan Yamato si asisten setia tetaplah datar-datar saja. Namun jantungnya sudah berdag-dig-dug tak karuan setelah melihat aksi heroik dari tuannya barusan. Kalau saja ini diserial anime kesukaan Iruka sang sopir pribadi dikeluarga Namikaze, yang katanya ada Jurus Kakek bunting, _eh_, kage bishing, ah entah apalah itu pastilah jiwanya bakal terpisah dengan raganya sekarang. Tapi berkat didikan yang ia dapatkan jauh jauh hari sebelum dirinya dinobatkan sebagai asisten terpercaya di keluarga ini mampu menangkis serangan yang tiba-tiba datang. Seperti kejadian barusan ini, yang sampai sekarang masih membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

Naruto memilih menetralkan kembali emosi yang menguasai pikirannya saat ini. _Bisa-bisa aku yang bakalan cepat mati. _Batin Naruto tak terima, wajah yang semula masam kini berubah jadi mengkerut bak pantat ayam. _Baiklah Kakashi-Mesum-Sialan. Tamat riwayatmu!._

Memutar kursi kerja yang sedang ia duduki sekarang menjadi membelakangi pria yang selalu setia setiap saat bersamanya ini, Naruto memandang hamparan tatanan ibu kota yang tampak jelas dipelupuk matanya saat ini.

"Cari pegawai baru yang bisa dipakai untuk menggantikan Kakashi, Yamato" dengan suara yang seolah-olah tanpa beban meskipun raut wajahnya memang terlihat sok santai plus senyum seringaian yang terpatri diwajah tampannya Naruto membuat keputusan final dengan mendepak pegawai _incompetennya_ ini. Saat ini juga.

Naruto merasa puas, puas sekali. Akhirnya otaknya bisa berjalan juga disituasi yang tak bersahabat ini. _Banyak-banyaklah mengkonsumsi extrak kulit pepaya supaya wajahmu tak keriput setelah ku tendang dari sini. Memangnya siapa yang menjadi pemimpin disini, ha?. Melimpahkan semua pekerjaan padaku dan dengan santainya ia bilang ada urusan penting?. Dan apa ini? Kenapa jadwalku penuh satu hari ini?. Tunggu saja Kakashi, tunggu sampai kakiku menendang pan—_

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi, Uzumaki-sama"

_Tatmu!.. Hei.." _ pikiran-pikiran Naruto akan sekretaris gadungannya kini terkikis mendengar penuturan Yamato.

Dengan cepat Naruto membalik kursinya kembali menghadap asistennya yang masih setia berdiri sejak 30 menit lalu. "Kenapa lagi?, apa ada prosedur yang harus kujalani hanya untuk memecat pegawai abal itu, _ha_? Kenapa sampai itu tak mungkin terjadi, Yamato"

Naruto merasa frustasi sekarang. Kakashi itu makan apa sih, kenapa malah dirinya sendiri yang dibikin repot.

"Kakashi-san dan saya memiliki perjanjian turun-temurun yang sudah bertahun-tahun diamanatkan dikeluarga ini, Uzumaki-sama. Kami memiliki tanggung jawab yang diembankan sejak lahir dan harus kami penuhi seumur hidup kami untuk keluarga anda. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memutuskan perjanjian ini selain mendiang kakek anda, Uzumaki-sama" Ucap Yamato. Penjelasan singkat padat dan jelas.

Saking jelasnya membuat Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. _"Perjanjian Sialan, hiduplah lagi kek, ubah perjanjian anehmu itu". _Sepertinya memang bukan Kakashi yang membutuhkan extrak pepaya.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-sama. Sudah waktunya anda mengikuti pertemuan dengan _Client_. Anda sudah terlambat 5 menit dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan"

"Apa Kakashi tak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan saat itu, Yamato?" Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energi yang terbuang percuma sedari tadi, mengabaikan pesan Yamato agar segera menghadiri rapat yang seharusnya berjalan sejak tadi. "Bukankah kubilang aku minta jadwalku dikosongkan selama 2 hari kedepan?, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?"

Yamato sangat mengingat ucapan tuannya saat itu, bagaimana dengan semangat masa mudanya tuannya memerintahkan Kakashi agar membuat jadwal meetingnya dengan _Client_ yang tidak terlalu penting dilimpahkan pada Kakashi, agar Kakashi sendiri yang mengurusnya.

"Tapi Kakashi-san berkata, bahwa pertemuan ini sangat penting bagi perkembangan Namikaze Corp dan anda, Uzumaki-sama"

"Memangnya siapa yang harus kutemui? Sepenting itukah. Bilang pada mereka bahwa aku membatalkan pertemuan ini" Naruto sudah sangat kesal sampai keubun-ubun. Tak perduli sepenting apa _Client_ yang harus dia temui saat ini, toh perusahaannya tak akan bangkrut ataupun pailid jika membatalkan pertemuan ini. Ih, amit-amit. Perusahaannya bukanlah perusahaan cabe-cabean yang bisa tutup usia hanya karena membatalkan perjanjian.

Dengan sabar Yamato mencoba mengerti tingkat kelemotan tuannya ini. Bukannya mencemooh karena dari tadi kena sembur akibat ulah Kakashi. Tapi memang tuannya ini agak sedikit lamban saat mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting bahkan teramat penting seperti sekarang ini.

"Hari ini anda akan menemui Nona Shion. Pertemuan kali ini akan membahas kontrak kerja yang telah disepakati dengan agensi Nona Shion dalam Proyek kerja sama bidang Pariwisata di prefektur Okinawa, Uzumaki-sama" Yamato hanya berharap satu kata kunci disini, bisa membuka mata batin tuannya agar segera sadar akan kelambannanya dalam mencerna serentetan kalimat seduktif.

"Shion...?" Setidaknya Yamato bersyukur, tuannya sudah menemukan satu kata kunci yang bisa melepaskan gembok besar nantinya.

Kening Naruto berkerut memikirkan nama yang diucapkan Yamato, sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dimeja kerja kebanggaannya Naruto mengingat nama Shion dan hubungannya dengan semua ini. _Sepertinya memang ada yang terlupakan. Tapi apa ya?_

...

...

Baiklah, Naruto menyerah sekarang. Ia putuskan meminta bantuan kepada Yamato tentang hal yang '_terlupakan_' namun hanya seulas senyum yang ia dapatkan dari sang asisten. Mendesah pasrah Naruto mencoba memutar otaknya sekarang.

"_Shion, Pariwisata, Proyek... Arrggh, apa lagi sih?. _

"_Ada apa dengan Shion?, apa Shion ini anaknya Presiden? Ah, bukan. Anaknya Presiden Jepang namanya bukan Shion. Tapi Shino. Ah, mungkin Shion ini adalah aktris papan atas. Lalu.. memangnya kenapa kalau dia aktris papan atas? Hah..._

_Pariwisata—Proyek—Shion, Arrghhh... Terserah. Aku pusing!"_

Naruto benar-benar sudah menyerah sekarang. Duduk dengan menopang dagu dan mendesah lelah. "Kepalaku sakit, Yamato. Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa melihat Hinata-chan..."

"_Tunggu.. Hinata-chan?"_

Naruto tersadar dengan nama yang tak sengaja terlontar dari pikirannya kini. Menatap penuh tanya kepada sang asisten. Naruto mencoba meyakinkan pemikirannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau maksud ini Shion atasan Hinata-chan-Ku, Yamato?" dengan menekankan kata 'Hinata-Chan-Ku' Naruto berharap pemikirannya sesuai dengan harapan dan angan-angannya.

Akhirnya. Tuannya ini sudah menemukan jawaban atas kejadian tak penting yang terjadi beberapa waktu tadi. Dengan senyum tipisnya Yamato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi benar?" Naruto benar-benar tak percaya ini. Wajahnya sudah sangat berubah 360 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan expresi yang dikeluarkan sedari tadi. Kini wajahnya cerah secerah mentari tanpa mendung dipagi hari. Senyum lima jarinya mengembang seperti adonan kue bolu buatan Ayame koki hebat dikediamannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih Yamato?, Lihat. Kita sudah terlambat 15 menit" Pekik Naruto.

Segera Naruto melesat pergi dari ruangan yang sedari tadi sarat akan emosi. Bahkan ia lupa membawa jas hitam yang ia letakkan dikursi kerjanya.

Yamato hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tuannya. Sedari kecil tuannya ini memang sangat ceria, cerah dan energik. Banyak yang menyukainya tapi tak sedikit yang membencinya karena iri padanya. Sampai diusianya yang sekarang ini, bahkan wanita yang menginginkan untuk bersanding dengannya sudah seperti kerumunan semut. Tapi, sayang teramat malang bagi nasib gadis diluaran sana. Karena tepat tiga minggu ini, sang pewaris sah perusahaan ternama di Jepang ini sudah memutuskan tambatan hatinya jatuh pada gadis manis bersurai indigo. Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang dijodohkan oleh keluarganya yang kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto sendiri. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan gadis yang dijodohkan itu tepat dihari pertunangannya langsung membuat Naruto merubah pikirannya saat itu juga. Dengan lantang dan percaya diri, ia menerima perjodohan itu. Dasar laki-laki, tidak tahan melihat yang bening-bening.

Tapi bukan hanya karena kecantikan yang membuat Naruto memilih Hinata sebagai gadisnya.

Bukan pula karena kulit putih susunya yang sangat di idam-idamkan banyak pria diluar sana.

Bukan jua helaian Indigo panjang yang membingkai mahkotanya, tapi lebih dari itu. Naruto yakin, inilah jodohnya.

Gadisnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan kebanyakan gadis diluaran sana. Gadisnya ini spesial baginya, saat pertama kali melihat gadisnya berdiri anggun diruangan tengah saat itu hatinya berdesir merasakan suatu perasaan asing yang berpendar didadanya, Naruto terbuai melihat kecantikan gadisnya melebihi pesona _Cleopatra._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf, sepertinya saya akan merubah cerita HLL, setelah saya pikir-pikir ternyata membuat fic multipair itu sungguh sulit. Jadi tidak bisa memenuhi harapan para reader-san semua. Sebagai gantinya serta permintaan maaf, diriku ini membuat fic abal baru yang semoga bisa mengobati rasa kecewa kalian semua. Dan ternyata saya juga sama kecewanya dengan para reader-san.. haha

Saya hanya berharap, fic ini jangan sampai menambah kekecewaan anda-anda semua haha

Kalaupun malah tambah kecewa, ya tidak apa-apa yang penting saya sudah berusaha..

Udahlah segitu aja alasannya.. hoho

Pengennya bikin one shoot tapi jadinya malah mblasut-mblasut.. hahaha...

Bersediakah Repiew

Kritik dan saran mungkin, enaknya ini fic dibuat seperti apa ya? Telur setengah matang kah? #ngaco


	2. Chapter 2

'**Hanya cerita ringan, pengantar tidur'**

**Disclaimer©**

**Masih ngajuin Surat Rekomendasi, Kapan Om Kishi ngasih Naruto dan Kader-kadernya jadi milik eike.. #Ditimpuk pake mercon**

**Genre : Romance **

**Tapi gak janji bakal berasa romancenya ya..**

**Rate : T Aman untuk dikonsumsi TAPI**

**Bisa berubah sesuai Si tu dan Si Kon.**

**Alur bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Author.. Wkwk**

**Warning : Typoo, OOC, Gaje pangkat Abal **

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely© Animea-Khunne-Chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bag 2**

**.**

**.**

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana cara berjalan seorang Uzumaki Naruto jika sedang merasa teramat senang seperti sekarang ini?

Ah, bukan. Bukan seperti itu...

Bukan Melangkah lebar-lebar dengan senyum merekah seperti habis menang undian lotre uang 1 miliar. Buat apa lotre kalau sendirinya sudah kaya sejak dalam kandungan.

Nah, yang ini apa lagi. Jelas bukan!

Berjalan dengan lagak seperti om-om perlente, tatapan mata berkilat-kilat ditambah deretan giginya yang mengkilap seperti _Elvis_ _Presley_. Dan dia yakin, Hinata akan lari jika melihatnya dalam radius 5 meter. Naruto ingin memeluk Hinata bukan malah membuatnya kabur karena melihat jin konang.

Lebih-lebih yang ini..

Berjalan mengangkang dengan kaki melebar ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti orang sakit ambeien.

Tak akan. Pesonanya bisa luntur seketika.

Yang jelas, jika diibaratkan film action, sudah dipastikan banyak bintang-bintang berjatuhan dan taburan bunga tulip disetiap langkahnya.

Tatapan mata tegas layaknya seorang pengusaha muda berkelas. Kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku. Berjalan tegap dan tenang. Gayanya yang seperti ini sudah membuat puluhan pasang mata para pegawai wanita di kantor ini megap-megap melihatnya. Mereka tidak tahu saja, dalam hatinya Naruto sudah sangat gatal betapa dirinya ingin cepat sampai keruangan rapat sekarang.

Mengabaikan puluhan tatapan memuja kearahnya, Naruto berjalan tenang, khidmat tanpa rintangan. Melihat ruang rapat sudah didepan mata, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang seperti habis kena angin topan.

"_Style ku yang amburadul seperti ini saja mereka sudah seperti cacing kepanasan, Ck" _bukan niat untuk menyombong, tapi memang begitu adanya. Jika dilihat dan diamati secara cermat, Naruto memang tipe-tipe lelaki yang akan terasa keluar auranya jika berstyle ala _Bad Boy. _Mungkin sesekali Naruto perlu menunjukan sisi '_kenakalannya'_ pada Hinata.

"Kubuat dirimu terpukau dalam sekali pandang, Hinata" guman Naruto. Selain narsis terhadap dirinya sendiri, ternyata Naruto teramat kelewat PD.

Yamato yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tuannya ini. Hanya mengangkat bibirnya tipis.

"Ah, Yamato. Tolong bacakan apa saja agendaku hari ini?" sebelum benar-benar memasuki ruangan di depannya kini Naruto kembali menoleh kearah bawahan yang paling bisa dipercaya selama hidup dan matinya ini, sambil mengenakan jas hitam yang membungkus kemeja putih miliknya. _Tak mungkin kan, penampilannya kalah dengan bawahannya. _Setidaknya Naruto ingin menampilkan kesan berwibawa dihadapan gadisnya.

"Setelah meeting, anda akan menemui Investor dari Cina untuk proyek pembangunan_ Resort _di wilayah _Ganzu, _Pukul 1 siang nanti anda di jadwalkan menghadiri pengesahan pembukaan wisata bahari di pesisir pantai Tokyo, Pukul 4 menghadiri undangan pelelangan lukisan digaleri Shimura hingga pukul 6 sore. Kemudian pukul 8 hinga 9 malam acara makan malam di Hotel _Monte' Carlo_ bersama perwakilan dari beberapa LSM dan utusan dari pemerintahan Jepang, Uzumai-sama_"_ Masih dengan senyum _unlimeted_ sang asisten ini menjelaskan perihal kegiatan wajib yang harus dilakukan sang presdir muda.

Naruto hanya merasa, dirinya sudah seperti melakoni kerja rodi. Tak kenal lelah siang ataupun malam. _Hah, sebenarnya aku ini sudah kaya belum sih? Sudah kaya saja masih saja susah. _Batin naruto mendesah, hatinya merana mendengar agenda hariannya yang hampir menyerupai antrian sembako padat merayap.

"_Sankyu, Yamato._ Aku akan lebih berterima kasih jika kau sedikit merubahnya" ucap Naruto, berharap keinginan semunya ini berubah menjadi nyata. Namun, keinginan itu tak selalu bisa terjadi seenak udelmu kan, Naruto.

Dan lagi lagi, Yamato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Orang ini benar-benar.

_Ceklek_

Yamato, membukakan pintu berdiameter 2 meter dan mempersilahkan tuannya untuk segera memasuki rapat. _Terlalu banyak protes, maka jatahmu bertemu dengan gadismu akan semakin menipis. _Mungkin jika Yamato diperbolehkan interupsi, maka kalimat semacam itulah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Bukankah tadi tuannya ini ingin segera menemui _'Hinata-chan-ku' _nya itu.

Seolah mengerti akan tindakan anak buah yang lebih cocok disebut bapak buah baginya karena usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda, membuatnya segera ambil tindakan untuk memasuki ruangan yang paling diincar selama sepuluh menit belakangan ini.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Suara langkah kaki diruangan kedap suara ini, membuat beberapa orang menolehkan kepala mereka kearah dimana suara itu berasal.

Dengan sekali pandang, Naruto langsung bisa membedakan mana diantara ketiga orang didepannya ini yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Dan seperti biasa setiap kali kedua safirnya melihat kedua amethys itu maka saat itu juga salah satu organ terpenting penunjang hidupnya tak lagi bisa bekerja dengan benar. Didepannya kini, sudah berdiri sesosok wanita cantik sedang berdiri menatap lantai. Naruto tahu, gadisnya tak pernah tahan jika langsung menatap matanya.

"Selamat pagi Uzumaki-sama, kami dari perwakilan _Cloe Corporation_ senang bisa bertemu dengan anda. Perkenalkan saya Inuzuka Kiba anggota tim executive untuk proyek ini" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya. Memecah keterpukauannya melihat helaian indigo yang kini juga tertangkap tengah memperhatikannya. _Aku tahu Hinata, aku tahu._

"Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto. Kiba-san" jawab Naruto seraya membalas jabatan tangan pemuda bertato aneh didepannya ini.

Naruto jadi berfikir, jika tim untuk proyek ini terlalu banyak. Akan lebih baik, jika hanya dirinya dan Hinatalah yang menjalankan proyek ini. Naruto sungguh meragukan pria bernama Kiba ini, mana ada tato alay seperti itu, lihat dan lagi bentuk dan tempatnya saja sungguh menggelikan.

"Dan juga perkenalkan, Beliau adalah nona Shion selaku manajer di tim kami" dengan lugas dan bahasa tubuh yang sopan pemuda bernama Kiba ini memperkenalkan seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi yang hampir sama dengan tinggi Naruto.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Naruto-san" dengan nada bersahabat wanita cantik ini menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Hn. Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan anda, Shion-san. Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi, jadi maaf jika aku sedikit terlambat" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Saya mengerti. Saya senang anda berkenan datang menghadiri meeting ini." Jawab Shion dengan senyum yang dari tadi tak hilang dari bibirnya. Jangankan hilang, lunturpun tidak. Hanya saja tampang dan hatinya sangat tak sinkron. Dikira menunggu itu menyenangkan apa? Kalau saja ini proyek yang tak penting. Jelas Shion segera angkat kaki dari gedung ini. Bisa dia rasakan sekarang, pantatnya sudah kram karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, baiknya kita segera mulai meeting ini, tapi sebelum itu perlu kuperjelas disini. Meskipun disini saya menjabat sebagai Manajer pelaksana tapi seluruh tanggung jawab di berikan kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Adanya proyek ini sebagian besar adalah ide darinya. Jadi saya harap perwakilan anda bisa bekerja sama dengan kami, khususnya Hinata. Uzumaki-san" secara terang-terangan Shion memperkenalkan asisten pribadinya kepada mitra kerjanya supaya lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Pengusaha muda nan cantik ini memang selalu tegas dan to the point dalam setiap hal.

Pucuk dicinta, 'Hinata-chan'nya pun tiba. Begitulah kira-kira peribahasa kuno yang cocok dengan situasi Naruto saat ini.

"Tentu" Jawab Naruto. Meski suara yang dikeluarkan naruto terkesan tegas dan mantap, namun hal itu tak sebanding dengan kondisi hatinya yang sudah seperti gunung sinabung, erupsi berkepanjangan.

'_Stay Cool'_

"Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan sangat baik. Bukankah begitu, Hinata_—san_ " Naruto sengaja menjeda kata _'Hinata—san' _Yah sangat menyenangkan bisa menggoda gadisnya. '_Tentu saja kita berdua bisa menjalankan proyek ini dengan sangat baik'. _Naruto menyeringai dalam hati mendapati Hinata terkejut berkat perkataan terselubung darinya.

"E—Eh, Ha.. Ha'i Naruto-san"

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menatap lantai ruangan dan hanya mendengarkan percakapan manajer dan koleganya itu langsung terkesiap begitu namanya disebut dengan nada yang begitu '_menghawatirkan'_ oleh Naruto. Membuat kedua pipinya agak sedikit bersemu kemerahan dibuatnya.

Lain lagi dengan Kiba dan Shion, yang dari tadi hanya bisa melirik kedua orang yang bertingkah agak aneh ini, sekali dengar saja mereka sudah tahu jika ada yang kurang beres disini, hanya saja mereka tak terlalu merepotkan hal ini sekarang.

Yamato sendiri? Jangan ditanya. Kalian sudah pasti tahu ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan olehnya. Hn, tersenyum.

'_Ah, hariku pasti sangat menyenangkan'_ Naruto menyeringai memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan dilakukannya bersama gadisnya.

Mungkin Naruto harus mengirimkan selusin extrak pepaya kepada Kakashi. _'Aku semakin menyayangimu Kakashi'. _

...

Tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa membuat Naruto tidak menyetujui perjanjian besar antara kedua belah pihak. Dilihat dari segi keuntungan dan kerugian, tentulah proyek ini lebih banyak untungnya daripada ruginya, justru ini proyek paling menguntungkan sejak dirinya menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur di Namikaze Corp. Dan tentunya menguntungkan lahir dan batin.

Hinata tampil dengan mempesona dimata Naruto. _'Aku ingin membawamu pulang, detik ini juga Hinata' _ matanya amat sangat enggan untuk sekedar berkedip barang sedetik saja. Ibarat lem, ini lem sudah nempel dengan amat sangat erat, mungkin lem yang dipakai lem alteco.

Dengan kemeja pink pudar berlengan panjang berbabahn sifon halus dan dipadukan dengan rok hitam berbahan karet 2 centi diatas lutut membalut indah dan pas ditubuhnya. Menampilkan kaki jenjang putih mulus miliknya. Selain mempesona, Hinata sangat memukau dimatanya. Dengan rambut indigo panjang yang dibiarkan terurai menampilkan kesan manis pada dirinya. Sepatu hitam berhak 3 centi membuat tubuhnya mungilnya terkesan tinggi semampai. Memiliki tubuh mungil bukanlah masalah besar bagi Naruto, malahan dengan begitu Hinata semakin tambah imut dimatanya. Benar-benar kombinasi yang pas dan elok.

Naruto menyukai penampilan Hinata yang sopan dan elegan seperti ini. Menurutnya gadis yang berpenampilan tertutup rapih sangat berkelas dan bernilai tinggi dimatanya. Daripada gadis-gadis yang selalu mengumbar uratnya. Lihat saja si Karin itu, sepupunya yang bentuk dan rupanya sudah tidak sinkron. Bukannya menghina sepupunya sendiri, tapi nyatanya memang begitu. Uang berlimpah, tapi semua model bajunya sangat kekurangan bahan, Naruto akan sangat snewen jika sampai melihat Hinata dengan koleksi pakaian minim bak dicakar anjing seperti milik karin itu. _'Jadilah seksi hanya didepanku, Hinata'. _Naruto memanglah sama dengan lelaki pada umumnya, suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau _sexy. _Tapi, Naruto tak akan membiarkan membiarkan Hinatanya berpenampilan sexy didepan umum. Dan Naruto juga sangat yakin, dirinya bisa membuat Hinata tampil _sexy_ dan _panas hanya dihadapannya _suatu saat nanti. _'Aku tak sabar menantikan hari itu datang, Hime' _ Dasar otak mesum.

Naruto sangat serius memperhatikan Hinata, sejak dimulai rapat sampai rapat selesaipun kedua safirnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat bagaimana gadisnya berbicara dengan anggun, tak seperti biasanya gadisnya berubah menjadi profesional. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang putus nyambung seperti jika hanya berdua dengan dirinya. Melihat hinata seperti melihat bidadari dari taman surga. Naruto bisa tahu keindahan tubuh gadisnya meski dibalut dengan pakaian yang formal seperti ini, _'Akh, aku sudah tak tahan untuk memeluk mu, Hinata'. _Wajah imut dipadu dengan mata bulannya yang menambah kecantikannya. _'Mata itu, ya mata itu milikku' _ beralih kehidung kecil mancung dan turun kebibir tipis merah nya. _'Aku bahkan, belum merasakannya. Hime' _

"_Kurasa aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama dari ini, Hinata. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Waktu yang kau berikan terlalu lama. Kau tahu" _ batin Naruto mendesah lelah. Dia sudah memiliki rencana agar Hinata secepat-cepatnya bisa menjadi miliknya.

"_Kau berhasil mengacaukan ku, Hinata. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Hem" _ Naruto menyeringai, rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan akan terrealisasi dalam waktu dekat ini.

...

Rapat yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk memaparkan proyek pembangunan taman wisata alam yang bergaya jepang kuno di daerah perbukitan wilayah Tokyo ini berjalan mulus bebas hambatan. Dan rapat ini berakhir dengan kepergian Shion selaku pimpinan proyek ini. Shion beralasan ada jadwal terbang ke London untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana, menyisakan Hinata dan lelaki cap tiga roda ini bersamanya. _'Kenapa dia tak sekalian bawa pria ini pergi juga' _Naruto hanya bisa menatap malas pria yang juga merupakan rekan kerja selama proyek ini berlangsung. _'Tak akan kubiarkan kau menggangguku' _dengan otak encer yang masih dimilikinya Naruto memikirkan cara bagaimana mengusir nyamuk pengganggu ini darinya.

Mereka kini sudah berada didepan lift, saatnya bagi Naruto melepas kepergian Hinata dari sisinya.

Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift menyisakan Naruto, Kiba dan Yamato yang kini masih berada dibelakangnya, namun sebelum Kiba ikut masuk kedalam lift yang sebenarnya cukup untuk kapasitas 6 orang ini langkahnya sudah terhadang oleh Yamato.

"Maaf, tuan Kiba. Untuk memperlancar proyek ini ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai data-data yang terkait proyek. Untuk itu, mari ikut saya." Tukas Yamato, membuat alibi.

"Baiklah" jawab Kiba. Tanpa adanya kecurigaan dari reaksi Yamato yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya Kiba mengikuti langkah yang ditujukan Yamato selaku asisten Nauto untuk membicarakan masalah proyek ini.

Hinata yang merasa aneh karena melihat Kiba melangkah pergi menjauhi lift berusaha memanggil rekan satu timnya itu. "Kiba-kun, kau mau ke,," perkataan hinata terpotong berkat Naruto yang sekarang berdiri menjulang didepannya disusul dengan tertutupnya pintu lift ini.

"E,, eh?" refleks Hinata mendongak menatap safir dihadapannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tatapan Naruto agak lumayan aneh hanya bisa melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya berhenti menatap dinding lift. Jantungnya bergetar melihat Naruto yang semakin mempersempit jarak dengannya dan kemudian berhenti hingga tak menyisakkan jarak sejengkalpun dengannya. Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya ketika menadapati Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat dikedua sisi kepalanya.

Naruto menyeringai puas, mendapati reaksi dari gadis didepannya ini. Dan bisa ia pastikan ia akan melihat reaksi lainnya setelah ini. Dengan tenang Naruto menundukan kepalanya membuat Hinata denga cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, menatap kedua kakinya. Hanya itu pilihan yang ia miliki sekarang. Hinata hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya ketika merasakan tangan kiri Naruto yang membelai rambutnya, ia bisa merasakan tangan kekar naruto menyibakan helai indigo kebelakang telinganya. Nafas Hinata semakin tercekat ketika merasakan nafas hangat Naruto menerpa kulit leher putihnya dan merambat naik kearah telinganya.

"Senang, bisa bertemu denganmu. Hinata" Seringai Naruto semakin lebar, ketika merasakan tubuh Hinata menegang dibawah kungkungannya. _'I got you, Hime'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahahahahaha.. #Ketawa ngakak, guling kanan guling kiri

Saya sudah berusaha supaya feelnya itu ngena, tapi alhasil..

Setelah membaca fic ini, apakah semakin gaje saja?

Atau statusnya meningkat menjadi gaje binggou, ah apapun itu saya hanya bisa berharap kalau di Chapter ini, semoga tak mengecewakan para reader semua ya..

Dichapter ini saya buat dengan sudut pandang Naruto, jadi uneg-uneg perasaan hinata yang seperti apa dan bagaimana belum saya tampilkan disini. Chapter depan, insyaallah baru akan saya tampilkan dari perspektif hinata dan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai dijodohkan, bisa juga diundur jadi chapter depannya lagi.. jadi, bersediakah menunggu fic yang _abal_ ini?

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia merepiu apalagi ngefav ane dan cerita ane, walah dalah hepi banget saya... #Yes!

Bersediakah Repiew

Kritik dan saran mungkin, adakah dari fic ini yang terlihat semakin aneh mungkin?


	3. Chapter 3

**Terimakasih untuk semua review positif kalian... #peluk-peluk dan peluk**

**Dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih teramat dalam maka daku mengupdate chapter terbaru **

**Note : sebenarnya fic ini bukan genre humor loh.. **

**Noh genrenya aja saya cetak tebal : ROMANCE, tapi kog baca koment2 kalian fic ini lucu?**

**#mungkin saya berbakat jadi pelawak?**

'**Hanya cerita ringan, pengantar tidur'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer©**

**Naruto dan antek-anteknya masih setia menemani Om Kishi.. #Kapan ya Naruto bisa Move on**

**Genre : ROMANCE **

**Tapi gak janji bakal berasa romancenya ya..**

**Tapi saya pastikan kerasa gregetnya..**

**Awas lu kalau bohong #digiles pake silinder**

**Rate : T Aman untuk dikonsumsi TAPI**

**Bisa berubah sesuai Si Tu dan Si Kon.**

**Alur bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Author.. Wkwk**

**Warning : Typoo, OOC, Gaje pangkat Abal **

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Must be Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely© Animea-Khunne-Chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bag 3**

**.**

**.**

"Na.. Naru..to.. –san" entah darimana datangnya penyakit dadakan ini. Penyakit yang ia dapatkan sejak tiga minggu lalu. Penyakit yang hanya bisa kambuh saat berhadapan dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Naasnya, Hinata belum menemukan obat penawar untuk penyakit jenis ini. Hinata tidak paham, lebih-lebih ia sangat tidak mengerti kenapa pengaruh yang diberikan laki-laki ini sampai membuatnya seperti ini. Rasanya entah mengapa, setiap tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan pria ini, otaknya tak bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya. Segalanya jadi terbalik, kinerja pada sistemnya sudah acak-acakan entah itu saraf sensorik atau saraf motoriknya yang eror. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya berada dibawah kendali yang diciptakan pria dihadapannya ini.

Meski suara yang dikeluarkan Hinata sudah seperti dengungan lalat yang terkena penyakit _mengi _dadakan namun berkat keadaan mereka yang intim seperti ini membuat telinga Naruto mampu mendengar ucapan lirih dari gadis di dalam area dekapannya ini. Bukannya mengejek suara Hinata yang jelek atau sebangsanya. Demi apapun, bahkan suara terkasihnya ini lebih merdu dari suara penyanyi termasyur bintang Hollywood sekalipun. Tapi, entah mengapa kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata serasa menggores luka dihatinya. Memang, Naruto sadar jika orang lain mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi pasti mereka juga berfikir tidak ada satu katapun yang salah pada ucapan Hinata. Lantas, apa yang membuat itu jadi menyakitkan untukmu Naruto?

'–_San_?' Pikir Naruto. Inner Naruto menggeleng tak percaya.

Oh, ayolah sayang. Mereka tidak sedang menonton pasar malam, mereka juga bukan di tengah jalan lebih tepatnya mereka tidak di hadapan umum. Apa Hinata tidak sadar mereka sedang berada di dalam lift dan hanya berdua. Kenapa gadis ini tetap bersikap anti pati padanya. Meski ia tahu ini kantor tapi juga tak seperti ini juga kan. Demi tuhan, tak ada siapapun disini. CCTV mati. Dan ia tahu, arahan nya pada Yamato berjalan lancar.

Naruto mencoba menghirup udara yang telah bercampur dengan aroma lavender dari gadisnya ini dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Setidaknya cara ini ampuh untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak maju mempertipis jarak yang bahkan sudah tipis itu. Mengabaikan tubuh Hinata yang sekarang sudah sangat kaku akibat ulah Naruto yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dirinya mungkin tak menyadari betapa Hinata ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Hinata, Naruto sedikit menekukkan sikunya kebawah akibat jarak yang ia ciptakan dan memilih meletakkan dagunya dikepala Hinata. Dan tentu saja lagi-lagi hinata hanya mampu berdoa pada Kami-sama agar tak menghentikan degup jantungnya saat ini juga. Ia bisa merasakan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh yang bisa dibilang sedang mendekapnya sekarang. Membuat perasaannya nyaman dan tak karuan diwaktu yang sama.

Naruto memang bukan ABG labil jaman sekarang yang mementingkan aspek cabe-cabean dan apalah itu. Naruto merasa dirinya sudah dewasa sekarang, bahkan sudah sangat dewasa. Orang-orang juga pasti langsung bisa menilai itu hanya dengan melihat rupanya. Menjadi Presiden Direktur dan berhasil membawa perusahaannya sampai sesukses ini bisa dilihat bahwa dalam segi apapun dia sudah sangat matang dan dewasa. Tapi, justru disitu letak keabsurdan dan titik tolaknya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya merasa tersakiti hanya karena Hinata-nya itu memanggil dengan surfiks –_San?_. Tentu saja, hatinya sedikit tergores. Hinata bahkan memanggil pria aneh itu dengan surfiks –_Kun _dan itu membuatnya panas. '_Ck, aku sudah tidak waras'. _ Berkali-kali Naruto menghela nafas dan berfikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah gila. _'Apa pertanggung jawabanmu karena berhasil membuatku sampai seperti ini?' _ dapat Naruto pastikan bahwa Hinata akan mendapatkan hukuman karena sudah berani-beraninya membuat sang Presdir menjadi kacau.

Hinata bisa bernafas agak lega saat Naruto menarik diri dan menciptakan jarak yang tak terlalu signifikan. Tak apalah, setidaknya dirinya bersyukur karena diizinkan untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Hinata berharap dirinya dapat segera bebas dari perasaan aneh ini.

"Kita sedang berdua, Hinata" Ucap Naruto. Mencoba memancing agar Hinata bisa mengalihkan tatapan itu padanya dan hasilnya Nihil. _'Apa lantai sialan ini lebih tampan dariku?' _Harga diri Naruto tergilas melihat gadisnya tak mau memandangnya barang sedetik saja. Innernya sudah mencak-mencak tak karuan melihat respon yang diberikan Hinata sejak tadi. Yah, dia tahu ini akibat pesonanya yang kelewat batas. Ya ampun. Kalau benar Hinata menghindari nya karena dirinya yang sangat mengagumkan maka ia rela menukarnya dengan tampang standar seperti pegawai kebun dikeluarga Hyuuga berkepala mangkok itu.

Tiga minggu merupakan waktu yang terasa sangat lama untuk memahami isi hati gadis ini. Namun sayangnya hanya butuh 1 detik saja baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terpikat olehnya. Dan tak bisa dielak lagi Naruto benar-benar mencintainya. Haha, Kilse sekali. Jika dalam sehari ia bisa menebak isi hati gadis-gadis bertebaran diluar sana maka hal itu tak berlaku bagi gadis ini. Tapi setidaknya, Naruto sedikit memahami cara berfikir Hinata yang selalu berusaha profesional dan memberikan yang terbaik jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Aku tak suka Diskriminasi, Hinata. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi korban Diskriminasimu"

"Hah?, apa?" Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua safir yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya mendengar penuturan pria ini.

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang sesuai dengan dugaannya, membuat Iner Naruto menyeringai penuh arti. Dirinya tetap memandang kedua amethys dihadapannya ini seolah dengan pandangan terluka. _'Hukumanmu dimulai, Sayang'_

"A.. apa Maksudmu, Naruto-san?" dengan suara tergagapnya Hinata mencoba bertanya pada pria ini. Berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya yang kemungkinan juga terganggu. Hinata semakin tak mengerti kenapa Pria ini berkata demikian padanya.

Mencoba membaca raut wajah gadis rumit ini, dirinya yakin bahwa Hinata merasa terusik dengan lontaran tajamnya itu. _'Sukses'_

"Kau sadar dimana posisimu sekarang?" Naruto mencoba mengintimidasi gadis ini dengan mulut yang dipedas-pedaskan disertai tatapan tajam. Seolah tatapan ini bisa melubangi kedua mata Hinata detik ini juga.

"Ha?" Hinata hanya bisa menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan gumaman lirihnya. lagi lagi hanya ekspresi tak percaya yang ditampilkan wajah ayu Hinata. Apa yang sedang Presdir ini coba katakan sebenarnya. Kenapa tatapan mata itu terasa sangat mengganggu dan membuat hatinya berdenyut seperti ini. Dirinya tak melakukan kesalahan kan? Atau dia tak berkata yang aneh-aneh kan?. Ingatannya masih sangat tajam, dirinya sedari tadi hanya diam dan itupun karena ulah Kolega sekaligus tunangannya.

Mengerti respon Hinata yang tampak tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini membuat dirinya semakin diatas angin. Sebenarnya Naruto juga tak paham dengan ucapannya dan mengapa mengerjai Hinata dengan cara seperti ini. Dirinya juga bingung, tapi dia tak ingin tampil bodoh karena tak memahami setiap kata-katanya sendiri. Setidaknya dirinya amat yakin, sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan '_itu'_ dari gadis ini.

"Sadari dulu bagaimana keadaanmu sebelum kau memperlakukan orang lain"

Hinata sudah seperti nenek-nenek lansia yang tengah _shock_ kala mendapati dirinya sedang menstruasi. Terkejut, bingung dan tidak percaya, terselip rasa sakit kala pria ini melontarkan kata tajam dan begitu menusuk padanya yang bahkan sampai sekarang dirinya tak paham apa salahnya. Apa pria ini sadar apa yang dia katakan. Hinata semakin sadar bahwa turun dari lantai 25 gedung ini bisa terasa sangat lama. Dirinya tak sedang menuruni tangga darurat kan?.

"Kau perlu belajar bagaimana menghargai lawan bicaramu. Dan kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku. Mengabaikanku—kau anggap aku ini apa?, dan itu menyebalkan" Entah belajar darimana Naruto bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin dan runcing seperti itu.

'_Apa_?_' _Hinata hanya diam terpaku dan tak percaya. Semakin kesini ucapan Naruto semakin membuatnya dilema. Apa seperti itu tanggapan Koleganya terhadap reaksi darinya selama ini?, apa Naruto tak sadar bahkan selama ini Hinata berusaha untuk menghargai, ah tidak, Hinata malah sangat menghormati Presdir ini. Tapi kenapa?. Apa selama ini tinggkah lakunya selalu salah dimata Naruto. Dirinya diam bukan berarti mengabaikan, harusnya Naruto sadar itu. Hinata tak sedikitpun bermaksud untuk mengabaikan pria ini, dia hanya berusaha menghormati seorang Presdir. Kolega yang sekaligus menjadi atasannya ini harusnya mengerti kan. Dia sudah bersikap profesional.

Bagi Hinata, dirinya bukannya mendiamkan atau mengganggap Naruto tak ada. Hei, bagaimana dia bisa berfikir seperti itu bahkan pada seorang Presdir. Apa Hinata sudah gila. Dirinya juga tak bermaksud seperti itu, dia juga tak ingin diam dan menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu seperti ini. Dia juga ingin berbicara normal apa adanya. Dan apakah Naruto tahu, bahwa Hinata seperti ini karena Naruto sendiri. Jadi jangan menyalahkan orang lain dan menuduh seperti itu padanya. Apa Naruto tidak tahu Hinata sudah ingin menangis sekarang. Dia sungguh tidak tahu, kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini hanya pada Naruto. Bahkan, Hinata hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bahkan satu katapun tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Semakin hari, perasaannya semakin sensitif jika itu menyangkut pria ini.

Naruto tersentak melihat pelupuk mata gadisnya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Namun dirinya mampu menguasi keadaan seperti sedia kala. _'Tidak, tidak. Dasar Mulut sialan!' _dalam hati Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri karena sudah membiarkan Hinata menangis. _'Oh, ayolah. Jangan seperti ini sayang. Kau sudah menyiksaku dengan semua persyaratanmu. Jadi kumohon, jangan siksa aku lagi' _Naruto sungguh ingin mendekap erat gadisnya sekarang, memberikan kehangatan dengan tubuhnya. Menghapus air mata yang dengan bodohnya dirinyalah yang membuatnya keluar dari sepasang ametys indah ini. Menciumi jejak-jejak samar akibat air mata yang menetes di pipi mulusnya, mengecup kedua kelopak yang sudah ia sakiti ini. Melumat bibir merah tipis yang sedikit gemetar akibat menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah. Naruto tahu Hinata adalah gadis lugu. Tapi ia tak perduli sekarang, apapun yang akan dilakukannya dia tak perlu meminta izin pada siapapun pada Hinata sekalipun dan itu adalah haknya. _'Aku akan segera menyudahi ini, sayang. Tapi maaf, kau tetap harus mendapatkan hukuman'._

Hinata hanya memandang sendu pria yang masih membelenggunya ini. Hinata sadar dirinya pastilah sudah menangis sekarang. Tak ingin terlihat lemah tapi dirinya memang benar-benar lemah saat ini. Tangannya pun tak bisa digerakkan untuk sekedar menghapus air matanya. Lucu, ini benar-benar lucu. Sebenarnya apa maumu Naruto?.

Hinata mencoba untuk diam dan tak menampilkan reaksi terkejut saat tangan kanan Naruto menyingkap indigonya kebelakang telinganya. Amethysnya menatap kedua safir yang kini juga tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Hanya saja dia sedang tak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu sekarang. Sayang reaksi tenang yang coba ditampilkannya berubah menegang saat melihat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh gadis ini menegang kembali akibat perlakuannya. Naruto membiarkan instingnya sebagai lelaki mengambil alih.

Tak bisa berkutik, dua kali diperlakukan seperti ini membuat pandangan Hinata sedikit mengabur. Ia tak bisa mengerti rasa aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya, serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik perutnya, hatinya berdesir setiap merasakan hembusan Nafas naruto bergerilya di lehernya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih menahan sensasi asing dalam tubuhnya saat nafas itu menerpa telinganya. _A.. apa y-yang i-ingin..kau la-lakukan?. _Tubuhnya menegang mencoba menahan desiran yang membuat seluruh badannya gemetar.

"Hha..h" Malu. Hinata merasa malu sekarang, dirinya bahkan tak bisa mengotrol suara aneh yang keluar begitu saja akibat perlakuan Naruto. Tubuhnya masih berdiri kaku. Lebih kaku, kala bibir halus Naruto meneluri lekuk garis rahangnya. Dan Nafasnya sudah sangat berantakan kala bibir itu berhenti disudut kiri bibir Hinata. Pergerakan sensual Naruto berhenti disana, Hinata bahkan sudah teramat sulit untuk sekedar menghidup udara disekitarnya saat merasakan nafas hangat Naruto yang menerpa bibir tipisnya. Dadanya naik turun hingga kedua bola mata bulannya pun tak mampu untuk sekedar melirik sesenti saja, Ia bisa merasakan ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Naruto, membuat kedua nafas mereka saling bertabrakan. Batinnya sudah berteriak sejak tadi untuk menyingkir dari posisi ini, kakinya juga sudah terasa lemas sekarang namun dirinya tetap diam dalam kungkungan posesif pria ini. Tapi entah sejak kapan, Hinata merasakan tangan kanannya berada di depan dada Naruto, mencoba menjauhkan tubuh mungilnya dari tubuh tegap pria ini. Berharap usahanya ini membuahkan hasil.

Merasakan sebuah tangan yang mencoba mendorong tubuhnya menjauh malah membuat Naruto semakin merapatkan badannya ketubuh Hinata. Tangan kiri yang menjaga Hinata agar tak kabur dari posisi ini mengenggam jemari lentik Hinata dan menekannya ke didinding lift. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata hingga Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa Hinata seakan menyatu dengan tubuh tegapnya. Detik berikutnya Hinata tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi dan hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya kala bibir Naruto menempel di bibirnya.

'_Shit!' _ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa tak sedari dulu dirinya merasakan bibir tipis ini. ia hanya membiarkan bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Hinata. Meski dalam hati Naruto benar-benar ingin menghisap bibir ini hingga semua hasratnya terpenuhi. _'Damn' _sungguh betapa gairah Naruto begitu menggebu ingin membawa gadis ini ke ranjangnya. Menemaninya dari malam hingga fajar menjelang. Tapi, Naruto harus segera mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya pada gadis ini. Naruto sadar gadisnya ini berbeda, gadis ini terlalu lugu dan polos. Jika ia menuruti keinginan abstrak dikepalanya itu, maka bisa dipastikan Hinata tak akan mau untuk menemuinya lagi. Setidaknya ia akan buat Hinata perlahan datang padanya.

Dengan enggan, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir tipis Hinata, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi tak percaya dari Hinata.

"Manis, rasanya manis. Sayang" dan ajibnya suara karismatik Naruto mampu menyadarkan Hinata dari keterkejutannya beberapa detik lalu.

Wajah Hinata merah padam, tangan kanannya yang terbebas dari kuncian Naruto meraba bibirnya. _'Di—a me..menci—umku?' _

"Itu bukan Ciuman, tapi kecupan"

Seolah mengerti isi hati Hinata, Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan menggantikan jemari Hinata dengan tangan hangatnya untuk mengusap bibir manis yang habis disentuhnya itu. Hinata tak menolak, bergerakpun juga tidak. Entah kenapa dirinya membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun padanya sekarang. Dirinya sudah tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Mungkin ia hanya belum sadar atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Dia juga tak begitu mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, yang sebenarnya entah didengarnya atau tidak.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, karena lebih memilih lantai ini dari pada tunanganmu"

Naruto teramat sangat senang. Dia kira Hinata akan menamparnya karena berani mengambil cium—ah, kecupan darinya. Tak disangka Naruto malah mendapati reaksi tak terduga seperti ini. Naruto benar-benar menahan kekehannya agar tak membuyarkan lamunan gadisnya. Reaksi gadisnya yang seperti anak kecil yang tengah hilang ingatan dan ini sungguh menggemaskan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mengikis jarak dengan Hinata. Menekan bibir itu kuat-kuat membuat Hinata terbelalak. Bahkan mata indah itu tak berkedip sedari tadi.

"Pejamkan matamu, Hinata" Naruto menghentikan sebentar ciumannya sebelum akhirnya Hinata benar-benar mengikuti arahannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan ini. Dirinya sudah tak perduli dengan kemejanya yang mungkin tampak kusut karena diremas sangat kuat oleh Hinata. Naruto sadar Hinata pasti terkejut, tapi entah mengapa Hinata dengan cepat menuruti ucapannya. Naruto kembali melahap bibir ranum itu dan menghisapnya seolah dirinya tak akan bertemu bibir manis itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Engh.." Hinata mengerang tertahan kala merasakan gigi Naruto menggigit bibir tipisnya. Sakit, rasanya sakit. Tapi yang Hinata sendiri tak mengerti dia justru menikmati perlakuan asing Naruto padanya. Namun rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang saat dengan lembut Naruto menghisap lembut bibirnya.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya pada Hinata. Tangan kanannya membelai pipi Hinata yang penuh dengan rona merah. Tangan kirinya mengusap bibir basah Hinata akibat ulahnya.

Ciuman singkat dan memabukkan.

Meski ini bukan _French Kiss _tapi perasaan Naruto sudah bebas sekarang. Ia bahkan ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena berhasil menjarah bibir tipis ini. Naruto lega, akhirnya ia benar-benar sudah memiliki gadis ini sekarang, terlepas dari status yang disandang keduanya. Apa pikirannya sekotor itu?. tidak, bukan tidak, tapi memang iya. Pikiran lelaki normal mana ada yang tak kotor kalau sedang bersama gadis, apalagi gadis itu cantiknya minta ampun.

"Lain kali, jangan membuatku kesal. Atau kau, akan mendapatkan hukuman lebih dari ini, Hinata"

Cup

Naruto memberikan kecupan singkat terakhirnya pada Hinata bertepatan dengan itu pintu lift berdenting, menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di lantai bawah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata" Ucap Naruto sebelum dirinya menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata merosot kelantai bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang kembali tertutup menyisakkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. _'Tadi i—itu.. a—apa?' _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeyeyeyeye... Lalalalala #Pftttt

kalau kemarin guling sini guling sana sekarang udah lompat sana lompat sini pake gaya balerina..

Udahlah gitu aja yang bisa saya tampilin disini, gila sumpah. Apa anda merasa bingung dengan cerita ini? Saya harap tidak... #Nyantai aja lagi.

Apa fic ini sesuai dengan ekspektasi anda atau malah keluar jalur?

Ni saya udah bikin wordnya agak dipanjangin, apa iya masih kurang panjang?

Inget ini fic ringan loh, jadi bacanya gak usah pake beban gitu ya.. #Sok tahu lu thor.

Jika anda berkesan dengan fic ini, bersediakah anda mereview..

Saya akan lebih semangat jika kalian bersedia..

Ditunggu reviewnya ya... bye #salam tempel


End file.
